Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to nickel-silicon fuses formed with fin field effect transistor (FinFET) processes.
Description of the Related Art
Fin field effect transistor (FinFET) devices are prevalent in modern circuit designs. Their advantageous electronic characteristics and small layout area make them suitable for many different applications. However, full circuit designs often make use of other structures, such as capacitors and fuses, to perform certain functions.